Peep show
by Feion Phylar
Summary: YAOI.On a night filled with fun and laughter for our pilot trainees, Zero gets dared to put on a peep show he will never forget.Please READ and REVEIW! YES UPDATED REEEEEAAAD!
1. Peep One

Author's note: This is just a crazy story! I just felt like doing something kinky and perverted so here goes nothing please review!!  
  
Chapter one: peep show  
  
It was one of those crazy nights in the boy's dorm rooms after a hard day of training. They were entitled to some fun afterwards weren't they especially since Hiead wasn't due back anytime soon. Which was a good thing, they could never have fun when mister grumpy was around anyway. Lights weren't out until 12: 00 and that's when he usually came back from studying by his lonesome. Roars of laughter were heard in the room as Clay completed his last dare. " I'm proud of you Clay you took it like a man!" Zero said laughing at the naucious expression on his friends face. " I'm never eating lunch again!" Clay said in mock seriousness. " Okay Clay your turn" Yamagi said as he cuddled next to his lover Roose. Casting Zero and evil glared a sly smirk crossed his face. Pushing the galsses up onto the brodge of his nose Clay cleared his throat. " I dare you, Zero Enna, to retreive one of Kizna's panties and prance around the room in them." Awws could be heard from Yamagi and Rooses mouth as they looked onto the boy who never turned down a dare.  
  
With a deep blush Zero swallowed his pride. " I'll do it"  
  
Smiles graced his friends faces as they watch him get up and run quickly to the girls room.  
  
'Goddess why do I get myself into these things! When will I learn' Zero screamed in his head as he came upon Kizna's room.  
  
Knocking softly but loud enough to be heard Kizna came out in her P.J's.  
  
"Hey Zero what are you doing here?" She said pushing her pink hair behind her ear.  
  
Blushing from head to toe Zero hesitantly asked.  
  
"Kizna can I, can I, b.borr.borrow a.." Fed up with his stuttering Kizna spoke for him.  
  
" Borrow what Zero a," cutting in Zero finished her sentence.  
  
" Panty?" Zero said holding his gaze to the floor. With large eyes she stared back at him then bursted out laughing.  
  
" Kizna keep it down!" He said embarrassed he was there in the first place.  
  
Wiping her teary eyes she turned her attention to Zero.  
  
" Don't worry I got just the thing." Watching as she bolted inside Zero couldn't help but feel nervous.  
  
In no time she was back holding up a pair of sheer red thongs.  
  
Face vaulting Zero began to have second thoughts about the dare.  
  
" Don't worry their clean never wore them. Besides it'll look great on you!"  
  
Kizna said laughing at her partner.  
  
" Fine Kizna, and Kizna?" He said walking away.  
  
" What is it Zero she said in a sing songy tone.  
  
"Remind me to kill you tommorow!"  
  
" Love you too dear. Have fun!" Closing the door behind her she cotinued her laughing.  
  
Arriving back to the room Zero quickly changed into them.  
  
'I hope they don't tell anyone about this , how do you put this thing on!!' Zero said as he place his member between his legs and pulled the thong over the bulge.  
  
' Damn I look good' He said as he took in his appearance in the full legnth mirror. 'Did I just say I looked good? I'm officaially crazy'he thought as he made his way to the door.  
  
" Alright you guys gotta promise me you wont tell anyone about this OKAY!! Or else I'm not coming out" Zero said from his position behind the door.  
  
"Come on Enna just do it, the faster you get it over with the quicker" Yamagi said impatiantly from the circle of three.  
  
"Okay "  
  
'Here goes nothing.'  
  
Stepping out shyly Zero began he sensual walk across the room. If it wasn't for the fact that they knew he was a boy and the member between Zero's legs Roose, Clay and Yamagi could swear those were legs of a girl. Sure they wore shorts all the time but never had they actually sat down and looked from Zero's toes, his femine small feet, Lovely legs, to his sharp hip bones. The boys were silent as they watched the way Zeros hips twitched from side to side in a catwalk , then circled back around showing off his round ass. Zero had a "fatty" the others had never noticed before. Two round ivory orbs, plump and soft legs slender and curvacious. Bending down to touch his toes everyone watched as Pocelein legs split open showing them his entrance. By now everyone was rock hard and not to mention speechless. Clay watched entranced, as Zero got to his knees and began to streatch like a feline then moved towards him licking his lips suggestively.  
  
' Oh my godess' was all Clay could think of before, The door to their room slammed close. All eyes turned to meet blazing red. " Hiead?" was all Zero could get past his lips.  
  
  
  
Authors note: Let me know what to write next, cause like I said its crazy and perverted so suggest something KINKY happening and I might make it happen!! ^__^ Let me know what you thought of the stupid story huh. 


	2. Peep Two

Author's note: I did it! I updated!!! OMG! Woooooooot!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2: Peep 2  
  
Zero froze mid crawl eyes the size of dinner plates as he laid practically sprawled on the floor and every guy around him were standing like skyscrapers. Hiead on the other looked totally calm only a faint glimmer of something seen in those ruby depths as he looked at them. Zero gathered himself up from the floor hurrying like mad to the bathroom slamming the door behind him. It was then that everyone decided to move their mouths to answer Hiead's unasked question. They looked more like goldfishes than boys stuttering to find words to say to the usually cold teen who acted as though he was above them all.  
  
"Um-um..." Hiead smirked darkly shaking his silver head tsking as he stepped over them walking gracefully to his bed. "You are all pathetic." He said dryly as every one got up like lightening and hurried to their rooms. All were terribly embarrassed to be caught like that and most didn't care about being caught, it was all about getting first dibs on the shower so they could take care of their little problem. Clay was the last to stand, once the room was empty, cheeks unbearably red as he covered himself shyly. "We were just playing around." Clay finally said, thinking he at least owed the other an explanation to what they were doing but Hiead shrugged. He acted like didn't care when inside he did care.  
  
Walking in to a practically naked Zero on the floor was going to give Hiead a hell of a wet dream tonight. He quickly berated himself for even thinking such thoughts, he hated Enna, he hated him so much. The silver haired boy gritted his teeth tightly angry at himself, angry at his weakness. Hiead rolled over on his back coolly, eyes closed as tried to force the images out of his mind but all he could see was a naked Enna spread eagle screaming like a little bitch. He smirked. He liked that image.  
  
The door to the bathroom swung open and Zero stepped out fully dressed and ready for bed though the huge red over his cheeks said he was still embarrassed about Hiead walking in on their little game. He dared not lift his gaze to meet his; he wasn't going to make Hiead feel like he had won something and he wasn't guilty of anything. Sure he'd made a fool out of himself but it was nothing more.  
  
"Good night." The brunette said softly as he crawled into bed Clay murmuring his good night as well. The next day, nothing was said about the little events that went on that night, the guys keeping that all on the hush-hush. Zero was silent as he ate the yucky cafeteria food but he didn't whine about it this time like he usually would have simply eating it whatever made him full and throwing the rest away.  
  
The whole Day Hiead's eyes followed him hungrily, scoping the tiny shorts that showed off flawless legs. Hiead had never noticed how sexy Zero Enna looked in just a simple pair of shorts he wore everyday. ~Damn him do this to me~ He thought with an internal growl looking away from the boy who plagued his dreams. It seemed that Hiead wasn't the only one looking. Clay seemed to have noticed a different side of his friend from last night, which made his heart simply pitter-patter from seeing him.  
  
That night when they headed back to their rooms, Zero was the first in the shower washing away the day's grime. But he didn't expect a partner in the daily activities as Clay shyly came in a flush on his face. "Is something wrong Clay?" Enna asked him with an arched eyebrow noticing the unnatural flush of his cheeks. Clay didn't answer only fiddling his fingers a bit. "Can I bath with you Zero?" He asked and brunette's eyes widened in shock. "Um...sure. " He answered with a soft smile letting his friend in. Clay clumsily stumbled in and accidental kissed Zero on the lips both flushing deeply from the lip lock.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry Zero! I didn't-" Clays apologies were cut off with a firm kiss Zero's tongue slipping into his mouth a bit before the teen pulled away. "It's okay Clay." He answered with smirk turning around leaving Clay redder than before. Clay grabbed the spongy thing he bathed with and began to rub his skin all the while ogling Zero. He couldn't help the occasional rub here and there against the other, reveling the smoothness of his skin. Clay smiled when Zero had dropped the soap giving him a lovely full moon that would make the goddesses jealous.  
  
He was so tempted just to lean forward and wiggle his rosy little tongue between the orbs and he almost did. Zero was blindly looking for the soap so he had his chance. The blonde haired boy slowly leaned forward licking his lips softly as he neared the ass he had so often dreamt about. Heneared the virgin pucker that winked back at him calling him to taste so dearly. "Hungry Clay?" A soft voice asked them Yamagi standing there stark naked.  
  
Author's note: Ta daaaa short! Yes I know I cant help it -_-() I still love you review!! 


	3. Peep Three

Woah, it's been forever since I've updated this. Now that I look back this junk is insane! X I didn't even remember making this so kinky…Oh well I was bored so my lazy ass decided to update! Yay!

**Peep Show: Chapter 3**

"Hungry Clay?" A soft voice asked them Yamagi standing there stark naked.

Clay looked like a deer caught in headlights as he looked at Yamagi who was busy laughing his ass off right then. Zero stood when he heard the sudden burst of laughter from behind him, spinning to face the purple haired boy who was almost on the floor.

"What's up with you?" Zero seemed almost puzzled with Yamagi's strange behavior, but then again the boy was never normal to begin with. If Clay wasn't red o begin with he sure was as he shook worried that Yamagi was set to blow his cover.

The nicely tanned pilot finally calmed himself leaning casually against the stall with nothing to hide; after all they were all guys here. "Nothing Zero, Clay over here just looked like he couldn't wait for breakfast." He teased winking secretively over at the smart blonde beside Zero.

That was most certainly a relief for Clay who's shoulder slumped a bit that looming guilt that weighed upon his shoulders, now lifted. Yamagi entered the shower room standing along side Clay who was a little too close to Zero as far as he was concerned. But then he always thought Clay liked the spunky pilot, with him seeing Roose, he had a gay-dar for just about everyone at the academy.

"Hm?" Enna looked over at his friend beside him not seeing what Yamagi obviously saw but he shrugged it off. "Field exam tomorrow?" The brunette asked his dark haired friend two shower heads over, receiving a shrug and a look that said he wasn't sure but he thought so. "Maybe, I can't remember because last time we were going to have a field exam you and Hiead decided it was a good time to kill each other." He said snorting looking almost accusingly at Zero.

Oh, yea now he remembered. He'd almost forgotten about that, after last night's events and liquor that was nearly wiped clean from his mind. Maybe it was even the booze why he was acting so strangely. Where the hell did Yamagi get that stuff from anyway? It surely wasn't you every day sort of thing. Only the upperclassmen had them but if so it was hard to get to.

"Yamagi, where'd you get the booze from by the way?" Maybe Zero shouldn't have been asking. It really didn't matter now anyway, he performed productively throughout the day; it wasn't like he had a hang over or anything. It was only one bottle and once it was shared between all the boys everyone was fairly tipsy but nothing more.

"…Hmm…Can't remember but I remember sneaking it from one of the instructors lounges. I saw it sitting in the fridge, so I picked it up and decided to spread the love. Don't worry no one's gonna go asking around for a bottle of missing booze anyway." The tanned boy said without a worry in the world, really it wasn't anything to worry about.

"Ah, stealing…" Clay muttered giving Yamagi a look that clearly said he didn't support it. "Not stealing exactly, taking without permission. Besides it's not that big a deal, it's not like some crazy concoction that makes people extra horny!" The youth laughed bringing a smile to Zero and Clays faces with such a far fetched statement. That wouldn't happen….would it?

The trio laughed as the finished washing up and getting ready to settle in for the evening knowing they had a big day ahead of them. But Clay just couldn't help but think about what Yamagi said. '…making people horny…' It was a stupid thought, one that he had no reason wasting such precious study time mulling over.

'…But we were all we acting rather…lustful?' It was the right word wasn't it. Last night seemed like something out of crazed gay porn but maybe just maybe the liquor was the cause of it all. From the naughty dares to a kinky and flirty Zero, something that was not an everyday occurrence. Was it not early a moment ago that he himself had been examining the tightness of Zero Enna's posterior?

Clay mentally slapped himself. Sure he'd made some discreet attempts but never had he felt so needy. '…I wonder…' Pulling him from his many wonders were strange sounds that sounded strangely like moans and grunts came filtering through the walls of the tiny bedroom for three. 'Hmm?' It could only have been Roose or Yamagi playing around again but never had they been this loud.

Their relationship was no secret amongst the close circle of friends they had but anyone outside had had the slightest clue. "Oh, Yamagi!" Clay heard Roose all but scream at the top of his lungs, bed frame banging against the wall rather loudly.

'Interesting…'

**Authors note:** Bwahaha I did it! Woohoo! Pats self on the back


End file.
